


unseen voices whisper in the trees

by culture_forbids



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghosts, Ghosts In Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Oneshot, Self-Harm, Suicide, graveyards, josh is from the 90s and is a punk lil ghostie, they fall in love, tyler is a sad boy who visits his dead ex bf a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culture_forbids/pseuds/culture_forbids
Summary: josh dun is a punk kid from the early 90s. tyler joseph is a troubled boy born the year josh dun died. .a series of oneshots and blurbs following some ghosts falling in love(updates randomly)





	

There are hardly ever any funerals held on Sundays. Most people attend church or spend the day with their families. 

It tends to be quiet in the cemetery Sunday. Just the rustling of leaves and the random visitors coming to leave cheap flowers or to wish respect on their deceased friend or relative.

There’s usually one or two regulars who come once or twice a week to visit a certain person's grave. They are usually old and frail, wishing love to their passed partner. 

Except one boy.

He’s tallish, has shaggy brown hair, deep purple bags under his eyes, and usually comes bearing an instrument to strum idly as he leans against a particular gravestone.

Today is Sunday. Today the boy rides up on his bike and shoves it angrily against the chain link fence before walking into the cemetery. 

His heavy boots crunch leaves and grass under them with each heavy step. 

He dumps his stuff in front of the grave and collapses, sliding down the front of it until he hits the damp ground.

His drops his head and rests it in his hands.

I drift over from my usual tree I spend my days in to investigate him.

I stand next to him and watch his shoulders shake slightly until he shudders like he’s been hit and straightens his back, wiping his tear stained cheeks.

He shimmies around so he’s facing the grave and sighs.

“Sorry I’m not being much fun,” He says softly towards the slab of of granite. 

He lets out a deep breath and runs his slender fingers through his tangled hair.

“Fuck, everything feels like a fucking dream without you,” He confesses looking longingly at the gravestone.

I’ve never looked at the name on the marker, afraid of being too nosey into this kid’s personal life. Sure I watch him practically sob every week but I don’t need to know who he’s upset about.

“Maybe I should just join you, I mean there’s no real point here now,” He sighs. I roll my eyes and start to walk away from this sad sack.

I step forward violent and pass through him. 

He jerks back shivering.

“The fuck? Was that you?” He asks nervously towards the stone. I observe from the other side of the gravestone.

“It was me you fucking idiot,” I snap back. Of course he can’t hear me though.

“I’m sorry, I can go I swear I won’t talk about that again. I’m sorry, I love you,” He mutters before hurrying up and gather his things. He kisses his palm before pressing it gently against the cold stone and running away, misty eyed.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my social media:  
> twitter - @/kindasortalocal  
> tumblr - @/dad-dun


End file.
